Crime of Innocence
by LucifernSatan
Summary: Sora would have never imaged that one innocent night could have so many consequences... and he thought things couldn't get any worse.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Yaoi aka boy on boy, don't like don't read. It's your choice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that's worth any money.

* * *

Crime of Innocence

"Damn it Sora! I can't believe you! I'm your brother, your fucking twin and you can't tell the bitch to stay home one, _one_ night to hang out with your friends!" Angry sapphire eyes glared at the brunette standing in front of him.

Irises a shade lighter than his own glared back, "Don't call her that! I just don't see why she can't come too!"

"Because _Sora_, when she's around, you don't actually _hang_ out with anyone… unless hiding in the corner with her counts!"

"What are you talking about?! We all hung out a few days ago at the party."

The party that Sora was referring to was a party to celebrate their graduation. The same party that Sora and his girlfriend, Kairi, spent the entire time at a table in the corner holding hands and rubbing noses. While Roxas, his boyfriend Axel, the twins' best friend Riku and most of their graduating class partied on the dance floor.

A low growl erupted in Roxas' throat, "You could hardly call that hanging out! We talked for all of ten minutes before you and her disappeared and I didn't hear from you again 'til it was time to leave!"

"You can't get mad at me for wanting to spend time with my girlfriend!"

"I can when you ditch everyone else in the process! Which reminds me, why aren't you talking to Riku anymore? You remember him right, your best friend? Or does having a girlfriend make your brain turn to mush?!"

Sora's body stiffened before visibly deflating, "Kairi doesn't like me spending time with him. She says he's too rebellious and a bad influence," Cobalt blue eyes watched his brother's mouth drop open, "It's not like I wanted to but I didn't want to upset her."

Roxas ran a hand through his blonde hair; he couldn't believe he was related to someone so stupid, "So you're just going to ditch your best friend from the age of three for some bitc-girl who you've known for two years and only a month ago started dating."

"Well I…"

"You know what Sora, just forget it," He sighed loudly, "It was just going to be a few of the guys, playing video games and such. If you're not interested fine, I won't make you come." The blonde sighed again as he turned, mumbling, "I didn't think she'd like that sort of thing anyway."

Roxas exited their shared bedroom and headed downstairs. He was angry and frustrated and maybe going to see Axel would cheer him up. Finding the cordless phone in the living room he flopped down on the couch while dialing the number. It rang a few times before someone finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey… Riku?" He turned to the phone, checking to make sure he had dialed the right number.

"_Oh hey Rox! Axel's a little… indisposed at the moment though I can take a message if you want."_

Indisposed? What the hell was that supposed to mean anyway? He decided to voice those thoughts, "Indisposed?"

The blonde heard a sigh from the other end of the phone, _"His parents called on the house phone. I think he's getting an earful about his preferences again."_

Roxas frowned, he knew that Axel's parents weren't thrilled that he was gay but they didn't need to hound him about it. It's not like they could change him or something. He remembered when he had told Sora and their older brother Cloud, Sora looked about ready to pass out but Cloud, he only smirked, a glint in his green-blue eyes that said he already knew and was just waiting for him to figure it out… stupid know it all older brothers.

"Oh, I just wanted to come over for a bit…" Roxas trailed off, frustration in his voice as he thought back on his conversation with his twin.

"_You sound mad, something up?"_

"Yeah, stupid Sora being stupid again."

Quiet chuckling was heard, _"He won't come will he?"_

"Not without her." Sapphire pools hid behind their lids as he clenched his eyes shut, "I just can't believe he's willing to ditch everyone for _her_ of all people. You're like family Riku and he just up and left you the minute she asked him to. He's going to be sorry when she breaks his heart and there'll be no one there to put the pieces back together."

"_We both know Sora, he never thinks ahead and besides Rox… you'll always be there, you are his brother after all."_

He 'humped' angrily, "I wish I wasn't sometimes. I can't stand what he's doing and I hate being related to someone like that."

Riku sighed heavily, _"I know you don't mean that. You love Sora no matter how stupid he acts."_

"I know but… I don't know… I just want him to see what he's doing to me… and to you."

Sora may be oblivious but Roxas could see the way Riku looked at his twin. At first the blonde had been seriously pissed but when he'd confronted the silver haired teen and they had talked, Roxas felt much better and now he wanted his brother with his best friend instead of that controlling bitch.

"…_and I'm not going to interfere with Sora's relationship, no matter how much I want to. It's his choice and I'll be there if he ever decides to give me a chance."_

Dropping his free arm over his eyes, the blonde frowned again, "You're too nice to him, too forgiving after the way he's treated you because of that slut. If I were you I wouldn't talk to him again."

He only heard Riku sigh on the other end, _"I think Axel's done on the phone do you still want to talk to him?"_

"Yes please, and Riku… thanks I needed to get that off my chest."

"_No prob. What are best friends for?"_

Roxas heard a muffled voice in the background, hearing Riku cover the mouthpiece slightly before there was some shuffling and he heard his boyfriend's voice through the speaker.

"_Hey Roxie! What's up?"_

He smiled a bit, "Nothing just wanted to know if you wanted to hang for awhile. I need to get out of the house."

"_You should know by now that I can never refuse you. Did you want me to pick you up or do you want to walk?"_

"I could use the walk."

"_Alright but don't take too long, you know how impatient I am."_

"Right, I'll be there in ten." He smiled as he hung up the phone. Roxas jumped off the couch and headed for the front door, slipping on his shoes and yelling that he was going out before leaving the house.

0o0o0

Sora sat on his bed, clenching and unclenching his fists. He didn't like fighting with Roxas, he didn't like not talking to Riku but he didn't want to upset Kairi, she was his girlfriend after all. But his brother made some good points, it was only one night and Kairi had her own friends to spend time with besides Roxas was right she wouldn't like playing video games with the boys. Making up his mind he grabbed his cell off his bedside table, flipping it open, quickly dialing his girlfriend's number.

She picked up after the first ring, _"Sora, I'm so glad you called! I was missing you."_

He rolled his eyes before speaking, "Hey Kairi."

"_So what are we going to do tonight? I was thinking of going to that new romantic comedy. I heard it was so good. I want you to take me."_

"Actually Kai," Sora gulped, this might be harder then he thought, "I wanted to go hang out with the guys tonight. Roxas wants me to go."

"_But So-Bear, we always spend Friday night together. It's like tradition! You can't break tradition."_ He could tell she was pouting even through the phone.

"Kairi we spend every night together. Roxas really wants me to go and I haven't spent too much time with him recently and I think it's starting to piss him off."

"_He's your brother Sora not some lover, he doesn't need to spend every waking minute with you. What about me? You're just going to leave me all alone on a Friday night?"_

"You have friends too Kairi and I don't spend every waking minute with him, it's you I spend every minute with. You know I don't like fighting with Roxas and if this will make him happy then I'm going to do it," He sighed into the phone, "Please Kairi."

There was silence on the other end and after a moment the brunette wondered if maybe she had hung up. Upon hearing her sigh as well, he knew she hadn't, _"Alright, if it will make you happy."_ Sora gave a silent cheer, about to thank her profusely when she spoke again, _"Do you think I could come too?"_

The brunette grimaced, he was hoping she wasn't going to ask that, "I want you to but it's a guy's night besides you wouldn't have any fun watching us boys play video games and be complete idiots."

A quiet 'Oh' was his only response. Sighing again, "How about I call you tomorrow and tell you all about it?"

"_I guess."_

"Thanks so much Kai! You're the best girlfriend ever." He was sure that would put a smile on her face and he was right.

Her voice perked up as she giggled, _"I know and I'll see you tomorrow right?"_

Sora smiled softly, "Of course and thanks again. It means a lot to me."

"_Anything for you So-Bear."_

He winced after he hung up, that nickname was the one thing he was never going to get used to. Suddenly excited, he leapt off the bed, making a bee line for the door. He bounded happily down the stairs, stopping only when he heard his twin's voice. He listened to the words before rushing after his brother in an attempt to catch him.

0o0o0

The 'guy's night' was in full swing, the whole gang showed even Sora which shocked everyone. No one thought that Kairi would let him off his leash but he'd managed it. They were at Riku's place, his older brother Zexion, who lived with him, sat in a large chair watching his boyfriend Demyx play the guitar on Rock Band and pointedly ignoring Sora as he made a complete fool of himself.

Roxas laughed loudly from his spot in his boyfriend's lap on the couch, watching his brother as he belted out a series of words that didn't match up to the song and wiggle his hips in a pathetic attempt at dancing. The blonde knew his twin was drunk, he saw the way he pounded his drinks, almost like he was trying to make up for lost time or something. He also saw how a drunken Riku stared at those hips from his position behind the drums and missing every other note. The two of them had had a drinking contest to see who could drink the most and still be able to play; needless to say this was the result.

Sora screamed the last note, an octave or two higher than necessary before spinning the mic in his hand by the cord and smacking himself in the back of the head. He whined out a loud 'Oww' and rubbed at the sore spot then tossing the mic at Zexion, the brunette made his way over to Roxas, who was still doubled over with laughter.

"Well… did I win?" The blue eyed boy asked swaying slightly.

Axel snickered, "Oh yeah Sora, you won alright. Ask me later about your prize." Receiving a sharp elbow in the gut from one twin and a confused look from the other, the red head waggled his eyebrows suggestively about to say something else when a knock on the door cut him off.

"I'll get it!" Sora yelled already half way out of the room.

Roxas sighed getting to his feet and following behind his drunken idiot brother. The blonde found him fighting with the front door. Grabbing the brunette's shoulders; he gently pushed him out of the way and flipping the lock, opened the door.

"Can I he-what the hell are _you_ doing here?" Roxas snapped, preparing to close the door on the visitor.

A pair of cobalt blue irises appeared over the blonde's shoulder, inspecting the new arrival, "Kairi? Why are you here? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, Sora there you are!" The red headed girl shifted slightly from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable with the look the blonde twin was giving her.

Sora stepped around Roxas, "You sound upset, what's wrong?" The concern evident in his voice as he took her hands in his.

"Well I took your advice and called my friends but no one wanted to spend time with me!" She all but cried, throwing herself against Sora to bury her face in his chest.

Roxas, who had been leaning against the doorframe during her whole rant decided to put in his two cents of, 'And why would anyone want to hang out with a bitch?' though neither seemed to hear the blonde's comment.

Sniffling once she continued, "Can I stay here with you?"

He ran a hand through her red hair, "Of cour-"

"Hell no!"

"Excuse me?"

"I told you before, nobody wants her here," Roxas stood from his place, "So go home Kairi."

"You don't live here Roxas, you have no say in who can stay or not!" The brunette practically yelled, turning to face his twin.

"And I promise I won't get in the way." The red haired girl's voice cut in.

Sapphire orbs rolled in their owners head, "Of course you won't you'll have disappeared with my brother somewhere. Which, by the way, defeats the purpose of him being here in the first place."

"Well maybe I want to stay with Kairi!"

"Alright, fine! Stay with her but neither of you are staying here!" Turning on his heel, Roxas slammed the door, leaving the two gaping at the spot where he had stood.

Sora let out a frustrated sigh but it was Kairi who spoke first, "Come on, I'll drive you home and we'll eat ice cream and watch movies."

Brown locks shook in the negative as he glanced down at her, "No, I told Roxas I'd hang out tonight and I don't break my promises."

"But he…" She stopped, getting a whiff of the boy's breath, "Sora have you been drinking?"

"Uh… a little."

"You know I don't like it when you drink!" The red head stomped her foot in a tantrum like fashion, her blue eyes narrowed.

"Kairi I hardly drink as it is and one night drinking with the guys isn't a big deal."

"It's a big deal to me! Were you even going to call me for a ride home or just drive yourself?!"

"We're not fucking stupid! We were planning on crashing here if you must know!" The two had starting screaming by this point and Sora ran a hand through his messy chocolate spikes, he was starting to get a headache.

Kairi glared heavily, "You're cursing now too, wonderful! Is this Riku's doing?! I knew he was a bad influence on you! I should have never let you come to this idiotic party!"

"Spending time with my friends is _not_ idiotic! The only idiotic thing I did was let you dictate my life. I should have never stopped hanging out with Riku!"

"I don't dictate your life; I'm just being a good girlfriend and keeping you away from trouble makers!"

The brunette growled deep in his throat, "Riku is not a trouble maker and if you haven't noticed both Roxas and Axel swear like sailors most of the time."

"Don't get me started on Axel, the only reason I even let you near him is because your brother has no taste!"

"God Kairi stop! I don't want a mother, I want a girlfriend!"

"Well you obviously need one since yours did such a horrible job!" Kairi's eyes widened as her hand slapped over her mouth, "Oh God, I'm-"

"Shut up!" Sora's head was slumped forward, brown bangs covering his cobalt spheres. His voice turned deathly calm, "How dare you, how fucking _dare _you! Just… just go home Kairi."

"But-"

"Leave. I don't want to talk to you, hell I don't even want to see you anymore! Just get the fuck away from me!" With that said he turned for the door.

Kairi stood there a moment longer, tears streaming down her face, as if waiting for him to change his mind before rushing down the porch steps towards her car. Sora waited until he heard her drive off before heading back into the house.

The brunette burst through the door, slamming it after him and without looking up rammed straight into a firm chest. Watery cobalt eyes glanced up into turquoise. Riku had just come from the living room for a snack refill, his hands full of empty bowls. He looked down to see Sora basically in tears and was just about to ask what was wrong when the shorter boy shoved passed him and up the stairs, right into the silver haired male's room.

Riku sighed, he knew it was Kairi who had come to the door for they all heard Roxas' bitching before he stormed off to the basement, Axel hot on his heels. Placing the bowls on the kitchen counter, he quickly headed after the brunette.

0o0o0

Axel could hear his boyfriend swearing from the top of the stairs and mentally cursed that red haired bitch for getting between the two brothers. He descended the stairs and saw Roxas pacing the length of the basement, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"That stupid son of a… I can't believe it! Fucking did it on purpose too; she knew he wouldn't make her go home! Stupid gullible idiot!"

The older male took a tentative step forward, "Roxie… you okay?"

Cold sapphire eyes turned their glare toward the voice, "Does it look like I'm okay?!" The blonde stomped up to the red head, stopping right in front of him.

Axel was about to respond when he received a fist to his chest then another and another. It continued a moment until he grabbed the boy by his wrists and yanked him close, holding the blonde there. He ran one hand through blonde spikes while rubbing his back with the other.

The younger teen finally collapsed against him, "Damn it Axel! It's not fair; I just want my brother back." Roxas whispered, burying his face into the older male's chest. His anger dissipated, leaving only exhaustion and a loneliness in its place.

0o0o0

Reaching his room, the older teen knocked softly before opening the door, "Sora…?" When no answer came, Riku poked his head of silver hair through the door and seeing the boy on his bed curled in the fetal position, walked in anyway.

The aqua eyed boy made his way over, slowly kneeling on the bed. Feeling it dip, Sora whipped around and catapulted himself into the other's arms. The sudden extra weight nearly caused Riku to tumble backwards but catching himself and the brunette, he shifted them around to a safer area of the bed. Now leaning against the headboard with arms wrapped around his waist and a head of chocolate spikes on his chest, Riku could do nothing but hold the younger boy as he cried.

Only when the sobs had subsided and small sniffles were heard did Riku speak again, "Sor… are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered, his long fingers massaging the boy's scalp.

The brunette was mumbling, almost to himself before his voice was loud enough to reach the elder's ears, "Kairi… she… how could…? Why?"

"What did she do, Sora? Just start at the beginning." His voice was quiet so as not to upset the almost silent atmosphere.

"She… we had a fight…" He trailed off a moment, sniffling again as he composed himself, "She wanted to stay."

"So that's why Rox stormed through the house like a hurricane," Riku's lips twitched in a slight smile, he couldn't help it. Roxas really was a hurricane when he was pissed, throwing and/or breaking everything and everyone in his path, "Then what happened?"

"I told her I thought Roxas was right, we started yelling and she-she said... things about my mother." Sora paused, the tears returning full force when her words played over like a record in his mind.

The silver haired male frowned, his aqua eyes narrowed, "But… she knows what happened, doesn't she?"

Dark brown tresses bounced as the boy nodded against the other's chest. Riku nearly growled, the nerve, everyone who knew the twins knew not to bring up their mother. The first time Axel asked about her in front of the two, Roxas almost broke a chair over the older male's head while Sora gave a guilty look and ran from the room.

"I'm sorry Sor, it's my fault. I asked Roxas to convince you to come…"

He was interrupted when the brown locks shook again, "Don't be. Nobody forced me, I wanted to be here." The silverette smiled at that, it was nice to know the boy still wanted to be friends, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been an awful friend and I'm sorry, _so_ sorry!"

Riku shushed the boy; he didn't need an apology all he wanted was to be part of the brunette's life again. They were silent, turquoise irises staring off as his pale hand rubbed up and down on the teen's back, his other hand still running through the messy chocolate hair.

After another minute or so, Sora spoke, "I think… I think we broke up."

"You think?" He was confused, how is someone not sure?

"I told her I didn't want to see her anymore."

Riku sighed, "I wish I could say 'I'm sorry' and mean it but I don't think I can. You can do better than her Sor."

"Better like… oh let's say you?" The blue eyed boy giggled at the sputtered 'How?' that came from his best friend's mouth, "I'm not as oblivious as you and my brothers' think I am. I've seen you checking out guys when we go to the mall. You could have told me you know."

He turned away, silver strands covering his eyes, "I know. I should have but I thought… I thought you'd freak and never speak to me again." It was barely a whisper and the brunette had nearly missed it.

Pushing himself up from the comfort of the chest he was on, Sora leaned forward, his nose almost touching the older teen's pale skin, "I would never do something like that, you should know me better. I wouldn't blame you for being who you are, after all Roxas is gay too."

"That's differ-"

"Bullshit!"

The hash word caused Riku to whip his head toward the brunette, who hadn't backed away yet, their lips brushing lightly. The contact had the younger boy's cheeks tinted a bright pink while turquoise spheres were staring wide eyed. Riku, about to apology, was silenced with that same pair of lips covering his own. The kiss was passion filled and the silver haired teen moaned quietly into the other's mouth, never would he have thought that this would happen, that he would be kissed by Sora, the boy he's been in love with since he was old enough to understand the concept.

Riku pulled back, lips parted, allowing air to rush between them before a second set was crushed against his own. Sora opened his mouth, luring the elder's tongue to his and as they battled, the silverette pushed them over so he was on top. They continued on like that, deep kisses, simple touches and slowly the desire began to overwhelm them. Pieces of clothing were eventually discarded until nothing remained.

The sun had long since set by the time Riku pulled away to look at his soon to be lover. The way the moonlight reflected off the tan skin left the aqua eyed boy in awe. A dark shade of red could be seen on the younger boy's cheeks even in the darkness as his own cobalt pools raked over the others' pale skin.

"You're so beautiful Ku." Sora smiled softly, his drunken haze slowly dissipating as he used a nickname that hadn't been uttered since he had started dating.

"You haven't called me Ku for a long time."

The smile faded a bit, "I know and I'm sorry. It's my own fault I let her take me from you… I'm so stupid." He felt the tears sting the back of his eyes.

A pair of soft lips gently brushed over his forehead before moving down his face to press against his own. The action was sweet and loving, nothing like the others so far. Sora instantly melted into the touch, two hands rubbing his sides in soothing motions.

The kisses continued down Sora's body, arching his back into the touch, "Riku please… I want you."

The silverette stopped his ministrations, lifting himself to hover over the younger boy, "Are you sure?" He shouldn't be questioning him, he's wanted this for a long time now but Riku didn't want either of them to regret it.

"Yes… please Ku… I need you…" The rest of Sora's words became incoherent mumbles as lips were crushed against his own.

Moans and panting filled the room, cries of ecstasy from both boys. They seared each other with their touches and kisses, lasting early into the morning.

0o0o0

"_Rox! Ku! Wait for me!" A six year old Sora shouted, trying to keep up with his twin and best friend._

"_Come on Sor!" Seven year old Riku laughed as he turned and jogged backwards._

_Roxas slowed slightly, "Hurry up will ya? I don't want to be the last ones there!"_

"_It's not my fault you run too fast!" The brunette's famous pout made itself known as he came to a stop in front of the other two, "You're so mean Roxas!"_

_The silverette laughed again, ruffling the brown spikes, "We're sorry Sor, we'll make sure to wait for you from now on."_

_Sora swatted at the hand before leaping into the older boy's arms, "You're the best Ku!"_

"_What about me?! I'm your brother!" The blonde was frowning, feeling a little left out._

_The brunette looked at him a moment then jumping from Riku into his twin's arms, "You're the best too, Rox!" Sora paused as he hugged his brother, "We'll be like this forever, right? The three of us together… best friends to the end?"_

"_Of course Sor, I know I'm not going anywhere." Riku stated claiming a place within the hug._

"_Together forever."_

Roxas sat up, rubbing the dried tears from his face, _Damn it,_ he couldn't have been crying, not over something as simple as a dream. Well it wasn't a dream exactly, more of a memory that had long since been forgotten, a time when the three of them wanted nothing more than to spend time together.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a hand ran through his mess of blonde spikes and glancing down found Axel sprawled out under him on the couch. Roxas didn't really remember falling asleep but the thoughts of his brother choosing _her_ over family washed over him. The anger from last night came back as well and not wanting to punch his boyfriend… again, he got up from the couch.

He paced in front of the couch and when a hand brushed against his arm, he looked down. Sad emerald spheres stared back, wordlessly asking if he was alright. No longer having the energy to be angry, the old memory began to play back in his head, Roxas sighed miserably, dropping back onto the couch and into Axel's arms. The tears he'd been fighting since he woke up silently escaped his eyes.

0o0o0

Riku woke to the sound of music, it stopped a moment before starting again and while rubbing at his eyes, he realized it was a phone ringing. He shifted in bed, noticing that a foreign body was next to him. The silver haired teen shot up, shocked and a little nervous as he didn't even remember going to bed let alone bringing someone with him.

The sound of a familiar voice brought his attention to that person, "Stop making so much noise, Ku. My head hurts."

The memories of last night came flooding back at seeing his best friend lying in his bed. The innocent brush of lips turned to passionate kisses turned to love making. Riku couldn't help but think that that had been a dream, that there was no way Sora, his best friend, would have let him do those things to him but there he was, completely naked, sleeping in his bed.

A small smile twitched his lips up but his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing phone, "Sor, I believe that's your phone going off."

Incoherent mumbles were heard from under the blankets before the brunette burst forth, climbing over Riku and onto the floor. He found his ringing pants just as the damn thing began its seventh set of rings and pulling it from the pocket, Sora checked the caller id. Bright cobalt orbs widened, quickly throwing on pants and a shirt before rushing out of the room, leaving a baffled Riku still sitting on the bed.

A short while later Sora reentered the room, "That was Kairi, we… uh… patched things up. We're back together." He gave the older teen a weak smile, who was in the process of getting up.

Silver hair fluttered as Riku turned towards his bathroom, "Oh, I see." He wasn't about to let the brunette know how much those words hurt.

"Riku...?" The younger boy took a small step forward, "Don't be upset Ku."

Sora figured out quite quickly that that had been the wrong thing to say, "Then how should I be, _Sora_?!" Riku shouted, rounding on the smaller of the two, "Are you telling me that last night meant nothing to you?!"

"Of course not Riku, you were there when I needed you most!"

"Oh so I'm just a comfort fuck, well that's nice to know!" Before the brunette could respond, Riku had stormed out of his bedroom and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Rushing forward, "Riku!" He shouted, banging a fist on the locked door, "Come on Riku, open the door."

There was a long silence before the muffled voice beyond the door spoke, "Just go away, Sora!" After that the only sound was that of the shower.

Head bowed, brown bangs covering his eyes, an 'I'm sorry.' was whispered as Sora walked out of the room.

0o0o0

Warm water cascaded down pale skin, mixing with the salty tears and erasing almost all evidence of them. Silver bangs covered red rimmed eyes; soundless sobs shook the teen's body. Riku's mind was blank since he heard the brunette leave his room. He didn't want to think, didn't want to feel, it hurt too much to do either so he just continued to stand in the shower and hide from the pain.

When the water became too cold to stand, his body trembling and not from his crying, did Riku leave the comfort of his bathroom. Back in his own room, the silverette dressed in some baggy jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He stripped his bed before collapsing onto it, intent on spending at least the rest of the day there if not the rest of his life.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Criticism is always welcome, so don't forget to review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Insert usual warnings and disclaimers here.

* * *

It had been well over a month since Sora had seen or spoken to Riku and it was starting to get to him, never had he gone so long without talking to his best friend. He still hadn't been able to properly apologize for what happened that night and as far as the brunette knew nobody else knew but the two of them. He was beginning to suspect Roxas though because the blonde was refusing to even look at him but Sora concluded that choosing Kairi over him could also be the reason for the silent treatment.

The brunette and his girlfriend were on their way home from the ice cream parlor; Kairi's craving for ice cream seeming to overpower his need to talk to the silverette. The two were just heading through the park when Sora heard his name being called. He turned to find his twin storming up to them and he didn't look too happy.

The brunette gulped, "Hey Roxas. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you _now_!"

Sora never got the chance to respond as he was grabbed by the collar of his coat and dragged back down the path. When they got to the bottom of the slight hill was when Roxas stopped, whipping the poor boy around to face him.

"Roxas what the hell is your problem?!"

"I don't know what you did but you better fix it right now." The blonde hissed and Sora could tell his brother was seething.

"What are you talking about?"

Stamping his foot, "Riku, damn it! Whatever you said or did to Riku, fix it now!" He shouted.

The guilty look was hard to mask, the brunette guessed it confirmed his suspicions though; Roxas definitely knew at least some of what had happened, "It's… complicated."

Sora never saw it coming, the pain came first after that he realized he was on his ass and finally he saw his twin shaking out his hand. Roxas had never hit him, in all the fights they'd had over the years, he could honestly say his brother had done just about everything but hit him and well when the brunette thought about it he knew he deserved it.

"I don't fucking care! You're going to find him and you're going to apology _now_!"

Neither boy saw Kairi come running down the hill after the two but they noticed her when she stepped in front of her boyfriend, arms spread out protectively, "Stop it Roxas! What's wrong with you?!"

"This isn't any of your damn business Kairi, now fuck off!" The blonde was about to forcefully move her when a new voice rang through the stale air.

"Roxas!" Three sets of blue eyes glanced to the figure at the edge of the park, "Leave them be."

"But…"

Riku shook his head, "Leave it alone Rox." The blonde took one last look at his brother before jogging over to the silver haired boy.

Sitting in the grass, Sora wouldn't move, _couldn't_ bring himself to call to Riku. Cobalt spheres stared at his best friend… well once best friend (he didn't know if they were even still friends at this point) and couldn't help but notice how pale and thin Riku had gotten, the dark circles under his aqua eyes, how his silvery hair had grown, his bangs almost to his nose now. But the hurt and betrayal swirling in those turquoise pools were the hardest to see, knowing he was the reason those emotions were there and guilt stabbed his heart at the knowledge.

Sora only watched the two walk away, slowly lifting a hand to his cheek and rubbing it gently. He had completely forgotten Kairi was at his side and when her hand touched his arm, Sora nearly yelped in surprise.

"Come on Sora, let's get you home." She said as she pulled the brunette to his feet.

0o0o0

Sora stepped inside, leaving Kairi to stand on the front porch as he shut the door behind him. He glanced into the kitchen and noticed Cloud sitting at the table. Slipping off his shoes and coat, the brunette entered the room, seating himself next to his older brother. Bills littered the tabletop but only one stood out against the rest, a simple white envelope, their address sloppily handwritten across the front. There was no return address but Sora already knew who it was from. It was a check from their father, he sent one every month, even though none of the brothers had spoken to the man in almost eight years.

The man they once called father was a business man with a very well established company. After the loss of their mother, the man dove head first into his work, leaving his oldest son to care for the twins. A short while later he began to leave on business trips, only a couple days at first before they became longer and longer until one day he just never returned.

Sora remembered that day well; it was just after Cloud's sixteenth birthday (Roxas and himself were eleven at the time), their father had left on a business trip, saying he would be back in a week or so. A month later the boys received a message from their father saying that he wasn't coming back but would keep sending checks and letters in the mail. The money continued to come but they never got another letter from the man to let them know anything of his whereabouts or if he was even happy now.

When the brunette had first found out, he had been devastated, blaming himself for their father leaving. Cloud had said once how much Sora looked like their mother and how hard it had been on the man to see her face every time he saw the young boy. Sora, even now, still believed that it was because of him that their father had left even though both Cloud and Roxas would say otherwise.

Riku had been a large source of comfort for the twins after the man's disappearance, especially for Sora as the blue eyed boy often had nightmares about it and ran crying to the older boy. The bond that developed from that had seemed strong, they were practically inseparable for years after, it wasn't until Kairi had come along did the boys seem to drift apart and Sora was starting to wonder why that was, why had their friendship dissolved the minute Kairi had entered the equation? The answer was simple; Sora let it by allowing the girl to tell him who to be friends with.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder and his brother's voice ringing in his ears, "Sora, your lip's bleeding! What the hell happened to you?!"

Running a finger over the split in his lip, he sighed tiredly, "Roxas and I had a fight."

"You two seem to be fighting a lot lately." The statement was in a tone that demanded answers and Sora knew better then to deny his brother information so he told him everything.

0o0o0

Roxas and Riku had parted ways about ten minutes ago, leaving the silverette in his living room. He was on the couch, back against the armrest and legs pulled up to his chest while his arms wrapped tightly around them. He dropped his head onto his knees, sighing miserably. The sound of footsteps heading downstairs brought his attention back to reality.

His brother Zexion walked into the room, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Riku half looked up, "Can I help you with something?"

The elder male removed his hand, moving over to sit in the large chair across from the couch. The cushion 'whooshed' under his weight as he crossed his left leg over his right, "Its love advice you're after, isn't it? You're in love, right? I've come to lend my services to my only brother."

"How generous but it's not in love advice I want, it's out of love advice." He muttered bitterly and dropped his head back onto his knees.

Riku's head jerked as he was hit in the side of the head with something hard. Glancing up, he found the newspaper that was lying on the coffee table had been rolled up and used as a weapon by his brother.

"Oww…Zex! What the hell?!"

"Now listen here… if you love the boy fight for him, if not get over it! I'm sick of seeing my whiny assed, half starved little brother mopping around the house all day!" Zexion almost shouted, well it was as close as he was going to get to it anyway.

"How can I after he…" He couldn't say it. The silver haired boy hadn't thought Sora could do something like that to someone; it wasn't in him, especially not to Riku, his supposed best friend.

Another smack to the head brought him back to the present and glancing up, saw Zexion's angry face staring down at him, "Tell him exactly how you feel and if he doesn't feel the same, move on. It's not that hard of a concept."

"But what if he won't be friends after I tell him? I don't think I can bare that."

"And the two of you are _so_ close now," The older male scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Give him a bit to think things through and if he can't deal with it then try for the blonde one… I like him better anyway." He smirked at his own comment.

"You know Roxas is taken!" Riku shouted at his brother's retreating back. The other shrugged as he left the room, his parting words of 'whatever' disappearing with him. Filled with new determination, Riku jumped to his feet, he was going to straighten things out.

0o0o0

"Oh Sora, you can be such an idiot sometimes." The older blonde said, shaking his head slightly.

The brunette's cheeks puffed as his bottom lip jutted out, "What's that suppose to mean?!"

"What I'm saying is, you can be very unobservant sometimes," Cloud sighed, "I probably shouldn't be the one telling you this but someone has to before this goes any further. Sora, Riku likes you…" He held up his hand halting the boy when he opened his mouth to speak, "As in he _likes_ you."

"So he… and then I… Oh. My. God!" Cobalt spheres widen tenfold, "But I thought… it was just one drunken night… Oh God… and that… and that we were never going to mention it again… Oh God Oh God Oh God…" He rambled, shaking his older brother by the arms, "No wonder everyone's so mad at me! God I'm such an idiot!"

Pulling free, "Well how about you go find Riku now and explain to him the same thing you told me?" The blonde smiled at Sora who finally stopped talking and grinned brightly, ready to set things right.

_SLAM!!! Bang… Bang… Stomp Stomp Stomp Stomp… thud thud thud thud thud thud thud… SLAM!!!_

The brunette's grin dropped from his face, "But first I think I have an angry twin to deal with."

"I wish he wouldn't take it out on the house, this place is expensive," The elder groaned out, "Oh and Sora… watch out for flying fists okay?"

Giving the thumbs up, Sora hurried up the stairs after his twin.

* * *

Sorry for the _extremely _long wait. I wasn't really sure where I was taking this story or how I was getting there but I'm glad I found a starting point :) Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!


End file.
